Little By Little chapter 1
by Dania Artha Fakhrunnisa
Summary: DISCONTUNIED...
1. Chapter 1

Ini Cerita Pertamaku, aku akan memberi judul ceritaku ini "LITTLE BY LITTLE", Namun di ceritaku ini, sedikit berbeda dengan fanfic Naruto kebanyakan. Dalam kesempatan kali ini, aku bukan mau menceritakan , Tapi anak anaknya, atau generasinya. Memang aku terlalu berkhayal namun semoga khyalanku ini dapat menghibur kita semua, tentunya semua khayalanku tentang Naruto ini, Berkat Masashi Kishimoto Sensei karena jika beliau tidak menciptakan Naruto, mana bisa saya tahu tokoh tokoh dalam Naruto ,ARIGATOU Masashi Kishimoto sensei. Seperti ang aku jelaskan diatas aku akan menceritakan para generasinya, Pasti pada penasaran kan? Ini dia!

*NB*FANFIC INI COCOK BUAT KALIAN YANG SUKA FANFIC TENTANG PERTEMANAN, PERSAHABATAN, ROMANCE,COMEDY, JADI COCOK BUAT ANAK ANAK REMAJA YANG MASIH DALAM MASA PERTUMBUHAN*kaya apa aja sih, author buat gini karena author sendiri masih SMP hehehe…

LITTLE BY LITTLE Chap.1

Dimulai ya…

Uzumaki Kisame, Iya ninja yang baru lulus ini adalah anak perempuan yang cantik, pintar, dan selalu bersemangat. Ia adalah anak dari Seorang Hokage ya Uzumaki Naruto. Kisame mempunyai adik laki laki yang bernama Uzumaki Sarubito. Setelah lulus ia satu tim dengan Inuzuka Karashi dan Nara Shikaru.

Di tempat latihan pertama,sedang menunggu Guru Konohamaru.

"Cih…, kenapa harus satu tim dengan mereka berdua sih" Kataku kesal

"Eh…. siapa juga yang mau satu tim sama cewek gak jelas kaya kamu?"Jawab Karashi

dengan sewot

"Eh terus kita kok bisa satu tim… ha!"

"Ya gak tau, kan yang nentuin ayah kamu, bilang aja sana"

"Ogah….., emang kamu siapa nyuruh aku seenaknya"

"Eh….. kalian ribut aja sih! Gak di akademi, maupun udah lulus ribut aja kerjaannya"

Kata Shikaru tiba tiba, biasa dengan malas, seperti ayahnya

"Terus kenapa?masalah?tinggal tidur aja kok susah"Jawab Karashi dengan biasa

"eh eh eh bukannya latihan malah bertengkar" Tiba tiba Guru Konohamaru datang tak

Terduga.

"Justru guru yang datangnya telat, guru ingat guru pesan apa kemarin?" Otak jenius

Shikaru segera bekerja mencari alasan

**FLASHBACK : PLAY**

"Besok kita latihan di lapangan sebelah sana, tapi ingat kalian tidak boleh memulai latihan sebelum guru datang" Kata guru Konohamaruu sambil tersenyum

"Baik guru" Jawab kami bersamaan

**FLASHBACK : STOP**

"Ha ha ha….., sebenarnnya guru hanya ingin mengetes kalian"

"Bilang saja, guru lupa kan" Kataku sambil menebak

Tampaknya guru berusaha mencari topic lain untuk mengalihkan murid muridnya yang pintar menebak*kita kan murid pinter, udah jangan berkhayal!, lho kan betul…(Abaikan hanya sekedar candaan, walau mungkin gak lucu)*

Setelah selesai latihan aku pulang ke rumah, tapi… saat aku berjalan sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku, setelah aku menoleh, tidak ada siapa siapa, aku terus berjalan menuju rumah, karena rasa penasaranku kuberanikan diri menoleh,Dan…..

**Mau tahu kelanjutannya? Ada di chapter selanjutnya, Tolong reviewnya dong…..

NB : Maaf ya kalo dikit…


	2. Chapter 2

**Masih inget kan….. tak perlu lama lama lagi ini dia kelanjutannya….

Little By Little Chap.2

Setelah selesai latihan aku pulang ke rumah, tapi… saat aku berjalan sepertinya ada yang mengikutiku, setelah aku menoleh, tidak ada siapa siapa, aku terus berjalan menuju rumah, karena rasa penasaranku kuberanikan diri menoleh,

"Hmm…. kau…. kau Kikyo kan? adik Karashi?" Tanyaku menebak

"Iya…. Kak" jawabnya pelan

"Hmmm… ada apa? Kok ngikutin?"

"Hmmmm… gimana ya…."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku cuma mau tanya, kenapa Kak Kisame dan Kak Karashi selau bertengkar, tidak pernah akur? Dari masih akademi sampai sudah lulus akademi?Aku heran… Padahal aku dan Saru, akur akur aja tuh, gak pernah bertengkar."

"Hmmm… gimana ya…., gimana kalau kamu tanya kakakmu saja, kebetulan aku buru buru nih" Aku langsung lari meninggalkan Kikyo yang masih memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya.

Malam ini aku tidak bisa tidur, karena mikir apa yang dikatakan Kikyo tadi, Kikyo ada benarnya, sejak dulu memang aku dan Karashi selalu bertengkar, padahal tidak ada masalah. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata tapi tidak bisa. Waktu terus berjalan sampai akhirnya aku tertidur.

#Little By Little#

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.00 pagi, tapi aku sudah bangun, entah kenapa tadi malam aku bermimpi aneh, dalam mimpiku aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang seumuran denganku, tapi dalam mimpiku itu aku sudah berumur sekitar 15 tahunan, orang itu sepertinya laki laki, dan aku tak asing lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu ia siapa, tiba tiba ia meminta maaf padaku, dan…. Tak tahu,karena aku terbangun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, aku langsung pamit ke Ibu, karena ayah sudah berangkat, aku langsung pergi ke lapangan untuk lapangan aku dikagetkan dengan bentakan dari musuh besarku, ya Karashi.

"Hei…. Apa yang kau katakan kepada adikku kemarin?"

"Eh… aku tidak mengatakan apa apa… tapi adikmu yang bilang!"

"Benarkah?apa yang Kikyo bilang?"Tanyanya sedikit lembut tapi tetap membentak

"Kikyo bilang, kalau kita kok selau bertengkar, tidak pernah akur? Dari masih akademi sampai sudah lulus akademi? Dia heran… Padahal dia dan Saru, akur akur aja tuh, gak pernah bertengkar" jawabku dengan kesal

"Oh….. kalau begitu maaf.."

"Apa dia bilang maaf gak salah?" Batinku kaget

"Ha maaf! Bwahahahaha" Shikaru yang tadi tertidur terbangun, ketika mendengar kata maaf dari Karashi

"Emang kenapa gak boleh?"

"Boleh sih… tapi heran aja" Tanyaku blakblakan

"Ha… heran?"

"Iya heran… dari dulu kan kamu gak pernah minta maaf"

"Lha.. gitu dong… gak bertengkar" Tiba tiba Guru Konohamaru datang mengagetkan kami

"Tapi…Guru mereka.." Kata Karashi terputus karena guru Konohamaru

"Sekarang kalian latihan sendiri dulu ya… guru sedang ada urusan"

"Baik guru"Kata kami serentak (kecuali Karashi yang masih tiadak setuju)

#Little By Little#

"Eh… Kamu mau bilang apa ke Guru Konohamaru, untuk minta maaf tadi aku udah maafin kok, tenang aja!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum karena merasa bersalah

"Ha…. Gak bilang apa apa kok" jawabnya sedikit kaget

"Kamu kenapa? Kaget begitu" Tanyaku heran

"Gak ada apa apa"Jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala


	3. Chapter 3

Little By Little Chap.3

Selesai latihan aku pulang, dijalan aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Karashi ya?. Bagaimana kalau aku tanya ke Kikyo aja ya? Apa yang ia katakana kemarin sehingga membuat Karashi berubah. Baru saja dipikirkan sudah ketemu yang dicari, Kikyo sedang main dengan Saru ditaman

"Cie… cie yang lagi pacaran ni cie…." Godaku membuat mereka berdua kaget dan salting

"Eng….enggak kok…" Jawab mereka berdua malu sekaligus gugup

"Cuma bercanda kok! Kikyo aku mau bicara dong sebentar"

"Ya kak"

Di taman agak jauh dari Saru

"Ada apa kak?"

"Gini Kikyo kemaren kan kamu nanyain ke Kakak kamu, itu loh yang kemarin.."

"Oh yang itu… kenapa?"

"Apa sih yang kamu katakan kepadanya?"

"Gini kak.."

#Sementara di Rumah Karashi#

"Karashi…. Cepat jemput adikmu! Sepertinya ia sudah pulang" Perintah Ino ibu Karashi

"Iya ibu.."

#Kembali ke Taman#

"Apa sih yang kamu katakan kepadanya?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Gini kak…..

**FLASHBACK PLAY**

"Kak Karashi aku boleh tanya enggak?"

"Boleh emang tanya apa?"

"Gini kak kenapa Kak Karashi sama Kak Kisame itu selalu bertengkar sih, tidak pernah akur? Dari masih akademi sampai sudah lulus akademi?Aku heran… Padahal aku dan Saru, akur akur aja tuh, gak pernah bertengkar."

Tentu saja Karashi kaget "Hmmm…. Sebenarnya ini hanya dimulai dari permasalahan kecil saja, dan aku yang salah paham"

"Salah paham kenapa, Kak?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau Kisame itu anak Hokage?"

"Iya kak tahu, terus apa masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya, kakak kira dia itu orngnya sombong, gak mau berbaur, jadi saat pertama kali bertemu, kakak langsung ngejek Kisame, Eh… gak taunya ternyata ia anaknya baik gak beda bedain"

"Terus kenapa kakak tidak minta maaf?"

"Kakak malu…."

"Kenapa harus malu"

"Karena…."

**FLASHBACK STOP**

Penjelasan Kikyo terhenti karena aku menghentikannya,

"Stop…." Kataku sambil menutup mulut Kikyo

"Ada apa kak?"

"Sepertinya ada yang memperhatikan kita"

"Hmmm…"

"Sstttt…. Diam" Kataku kepada Kikyo

"krsk…krsk….krsk" Bunyi rumput terdengar di telingaku, bahkan sangat jelas

"Siapa itu!" Teriakku ke arah suara yang ada di belakangku sambil melempar kunai

"Ouch…." Kata seseorang sambil keluar dari temapat persembunyiannya

"Hey siapa kau?"

Orang itu terus mendekat ke kami "Karashi?" Kata ku ragu ragu

"Iya aku Karashi, Kikyo kamu sudah janji ke kakak untuk tidak menceritakan ini kan?"

"Hmmm… maaf kak"

"Maaf.. maaf… janji adalah janji"

"Sudah…. Kikyo tidak salah… aku yang salah…." Kataku membela Kikyo yang memang tiding salah

"Oh… ya sudah, ayo Kikyo, pulang, aku disuruh ibu untuk menjemputmu!"

"Baik kak"

Setelah Karashi dan Kikyo menjauh, aku mendengus menyesal "Hu…. Aku jadi merasa bersalah…. Aku harus menjelaskan ini ke Karashi agar Kikyo tidak dimarahi. Segera aku berlari mengejar mereka.

#Little By Little#

"H….h…h.., akhirnya ketemu,Karashi…, Kikyo…,Tunggu…."

Mereka langsung menoleh "Ayo lari Kikyo…."

"Tunggu….. aku mau jelasin…"

Mereka tetap berlari meninggalkanku, aku yang kecapekan tidak sanggup mengejar mereka.

Esoknya seperti biasa aku pergi latihan. Sampainya dilapangan ada yang aneh, Karashi tidak dating, akupun menanyakan ini kepada Shikaru

"Hey… jangan tidur aja! Kok Karashi tidak datang"

"Eh… malah tetep tidur" Aku ngambek tahu kalau Shikaru tidak mendengar pertanyaanku dan tetap tidur.

### Udah ya gini aja aku mau ngelanjutin liat pentas seni*Apa hubungannya?* abaikan…. Ya… udah dulu dhadha…


	4. Chapter 4

_**##Maaf ya aku tdk bisa Bahasa Jepang tolong dong ajarin….**_

_**##Maaf ya… Romance yang di chapter 1-entah berapa, pokoknya nanti romancenya ada di chapter saat Kisame umur 15 tahun, seperti di mimpinya.**_

Little By Little Chap. 4

"Hey… jangan tidur aja! Kok Karashi tidak datang"

"Eh… malah tetep tidur" Aku ngambek tahu kalau Shikaru tidak mendengar pertanyaanku dan tetap tidur.

Tak lama kemudian datang Guru Konohamaru "Eh mana Karashi?"

"Tidak tahu guru" jawab aku dan Shikaru yang tiba tiba bangun

"Coba kalian cek di rumahnya!"

"Baik guru"

**#Dijalan menuju rumah Karashi#**

"Merepotkan sekali sih" Kata Shikaru tiba tiba

"Hmmm…. Ya.."

"Ada apa denganmu…. Tak seperti biasanya?, jangan jangan kau tahu sesuatu apa yang membuat Karashi tidak masuk" Kata kata Shikaru membuat aku terkejut dan menceritakan semua

"Hmmmm…. Sebenarnya ini gara gara aku"

"Maksudmu?"

"Iya gara gara aku, kemarin aku menanyakan kepada Kikyo apa yang ia katakan kepada Karashi, sehingga membuat ia berubah, tapi tiba tiba datang seseorang, dan aku tidak tahu kalau ia Karashi, aku melemparnya dengan kunai, mungkin lemparan kunaiku mengenai dia, ia langsung muncul dan menegur Kikyo, tentu saja aku membela Kikyo, karena memang ia tidak salah, setelah aku mengatakan itu ia langsung pergi, dan setelah aku mengejarnya ia lari, entah mungkin karena marah atau karena kunai yang aku lemparkan, sudah jelas bahwa aku yang salah" jelasku panjang lebar

"Oh…. Tapi belum tentu kan kamu yang salah, bisa saja ia marah ke adiknya, karena sudah mengingkari janji" Aku kaget mendengar jawaban Shikaru tadi, tidak seperti biasanya ia mendengarkan cerita orang, karena pasti ia akan tertidur

"Eh… kita sudah sampai" Kata Shikaru tiba tiba dengan wajah berseri seri

"Apa yang terjadi" Batinku dengan sedikit menahan tawa

"Eh… kamu kenapa? Tertawa tawa sendiri?" ternyata ia mendengar tawaku

"Ah… tidak apa apa"

"Oh ya sudah, cepat ketok pintunya!"

"Seenaknya saja menyuruh orang, baiklah…"

"Tok… Tok… Tok…." Suara mengetok pintu

"Cklek"

"Eh… Kisame, Shikaru ada apa?" Tanya seorang wanita, yang tentu saja ibunya Karashi, Ino-san

"Begini Ino-san kami datang kesini ingin menjemput Karashi, sekarang ia tidak masuk latihan, kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Hmmm… seingatku tadi Karashi pamit untuk pergi latihan" Jawab Ino-san

"Tetapi kenapa Karashi tidak ada"

"Berarti Karashi bohong padaku, aku harus memberi pelajaran kepadanya!" Omel Ino-san dengan kemarahan yang membara bara

"Tu…tunggu Ino-san, tenang dulu…." Cegahku dan Shikaru

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan nak" Tiba tiba Ino-san tidak menghiraukan cegahan kami dan berlari mencari anaknya, Karashi, Tentu saja aku dan Shikaru langsung mengejar Ino-san.

Di jalan kami diperhatikan oleh seluruh penduduk desa, termasuk teman teman sesama Genin,

"Hey… kalian sedang apa? Lari seperti dikejar setan, Hahaha.." Tanya Hakari, Soba, Shina

"Kita sedang mengejar Ino-san yang sedang me….." Perkataanku terputus karena cegahan Shikaru

"Ssttt… kalau kau bilang itu, ia akan bertambah marah" Bisik Shikaru pelan, bahkan sangat pelan, agar tidak terdengar Ino-san

"Baik… baik…" jawabku mengalah

#Little By Little%$

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ino-san berhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar, dan diatas pohon itu ada sebuah gubuk, ya lebih tepatnya rumah pohon, aku yang terus berlari tidak tahu kalau Ino-san dan Shikaru sudah berehenti, akhirnya aku menabrak seseorang

"BUUUKKKK"

Akhirnya aku tersungkur di tanah, dan dia sepertinya juga

"Ouch….. aduh sakit…., maaf ya….." Aku meminta maaf pada orang itu, sambil masih meringis kesakitan

"Aduh…, Ya, aku juga…" Jawabnya

Setelah aku menoleh betapa kagetnya aku, orang itu ternyata Karashi

"Karashi…, kamu kenapa tidak ikut latihan?" Tanyaku sedikit ragu ragu

Orang itu menoleh kaget, ternyata itu benar Karashi, ia langsung lari, tapi di cegah oleh Shikaru, dengan Kagamene no Jutsunya, dan Karashi tidak bisa berkutik saat Ino-san memarahinya habis habisan, aku yang melihatnya merasa bersalah, karena kesalahanku kepadanya akibat salah paham, sudah dua kali. Aku yang tidak tahan langsung menghentikan amukan Ino-san.

"Cukup, Ino-san, sebenarnya ini bukanlah salah Karashi, tapi slah saya, Karashi tidak mau latihan karena saya, kemarin saya menanyakan kepada Kikyo apa yang ia katakan kepada Karashi, sehingga membuat ia berubah, tapi tiba tiba datang seseorang, dan saya tidak tahu kalau ia Karashi, saya melemparnya dengan kunai, mungkin lemparan kunai saya mengenai dia, ia langsung muncul dan menegur Kikyo, tentu saja saya membela Kikyo, karena memang ia tidak salah, setelah aku mengatakan itu ia langsung pergi, dan setelah saya mengejarnya ia lari, entah mungkin karena marah atau karena kunai yang saya lemparkan, sudah jelas bahwa saya yang salah" Jelasku sambil menangis

" Apa! Apa yang barusan kau katakan?" Tanya Karashi tiba tiba

"A…a…ku yang salah.., maafkan aku…"

"Bukan…. Kau tidak salah…., hmmm…. Ya sebenarnya kunaimu yang salah, Bwahahahaha"

"M…mm..mak….sud..mu"

"Gara gara kunai yang kau lemparkan terkena kakiku, Bwahahahaha"

"Tapi kenapa kau tertawa"

"Sebenarnya…., kunai yang kau lempar kemarin tidak mengenaiku, tapi kunai yang engkau lemparkan saat latihan, aku berlari karena aku ingin mengerjaimu, dan semua kejadian hari ini sudah aku rencanakan, Bwahahahahahaha"

**FLASHBACK PLAY**

"Kikyo… maaf ya aku tadi memarahimu…." Kata Karashi tiba tiba

"Ya… kak, tapi kenapa?"

"Semua ini kakak lakukan untuk mengerjai Kisame"

"M..m..mak…sud…nya?"

"Iya…. Nanti jika kak Kisame mengejar kita, kita langsung lari Ok!"

"OK kak…."

**FLASHBACK STOP**

"Jadi begitu nak Kisame, dirumah kami sudah merencanakan ini semua, karena sekarang kan hari Ulang tahunmu" Kata Ino-san menjelaskan

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha " Tawa Karashi dan Shikaru meledak bagaikan gunung berapi Krakatau yang meledak bertahun tahun lalu*Emang ada?, perasaan gunung Krakatau itu di Indonesia deh,Oh iya kan meledaknya suaranya menggelegar sampai ke Jepang*

"Berati…. Kau juga ikut!" Tuduhku ke Shikaru sambil menunjuk di depan mukanya

"T….ti….dak…" Jawabnya gugup

" Awas kau ya…" teriakku sambil mengejar Karashi dan Shikaru

"Hahahaha… ckckck" Ino-san hanya geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kami.

*&Little By Little !

*Udah ya…. Capek ni…. (Ni author tetep aja….) aku janji ddi chapter chapter selanjutnya akan lebih panjang, reviewnya dong….


	5. Chapter 5

_**##Ada kabar gembira bentar lagi Romancenya muncul! Hore! (Hi…. Author alay)**_

Little By Little Chap.5

"Apa… ada tamu dari Sunagakure" Tanyaku terkejut

"Iya….. Kazekage akan bertamu kesini" Shikaru menjawab dengan malasnya

"Eh…. katanya anaknya perempuan loch….." Sambung Karashi tiba tiba kaya' kabel listrik

"Lha terus?, jangan jangan…" Godaku ke Karashi

"Jangan jangan apa?" Tanyanya sewot, terlihat semburat merah dipipinya

"Jangan jangan Karashi suka sama anaknya Kazakage ni cie…"

"Ha! Karashi suka sama anaknya Kazekage! Gak bisa pokoknya itu punyaku" Tiba tiba datang Hakari berteriak, tentu saja datang bersama teman temannya

Shikaru yang tadinya tertidur, langsung terbangun karena teriakan Hakari

"Eh… eh… ada apa" lindur Shikaru

"Tuh liat aja…. Hakari sama Karashi rebutan anaknya Kazekage"

"Ha….. rebutan? Bwahahahahahahahahaha, gak nyagka Karashi suka sama anaknya Kazekage" Tawa Shikaru menggelegar sampai sampai aku menutup telingaku

"Eh…. malah ketawa…. Lerai dong….."

"Ah… ogah nanti dikira cemburu.."

"Ha…. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" Tanyaku heran dengan ekspresi wajahheran khasku

"CEMBURU, jelas?" Katanya dengan menekankan kata cemburu

"Ternyata Shikaru bisa cemburu juga ya….., Hahahahahahaha"

"Emang kenapa?"

"GPP"

"Eh…. kalian bantuin aku dong!" Teriak Karashi kepadaku dan Shikaru

"OGAH…., kamu yang suka kita yang babak belur" Teriakku dan Shikaru bebarengan

"Please dong…" Mohon Karashi dengan wajah memelasnya

Akhirnya pertengkaran berhenti saat Hikari dan teman teman berhenti dan tertawa bersama, ternyata mereka tadi bukan memukuli Karashi tapi menggelitiknya….. mereka pun tertawa puas

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahaha, kita berhasil ngerjain Karashi…, sebenarnya aku gak naksir sama anaknya Kazekage" Tawa Hikari tanpa dosa

"Apa….., awas kalian ya….." Ancam Karashi

"Ampun…. Ampun…" mohon Hikari dkk.

" Bwahahahhahahahahahahahahaha hahaha" Aku tertawa menggelegar sampai sampai Shikaru yang tertidur_Lagi_ terbangun

"Heh… kalau ketawa kaya' apa aja…. Emang ada apaan sih?"

" Karashi tadi bukan di pukulin tapi di gelitikin….. Bwahahahaha" Jawabku sambil menahan tawa

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahaha" Tawa Shikaru menggelegar, mengalahkan tawaku tadi.

**! #$%Little By Little $%&*^**

2 Tahun berlalu sekarang umurku 14 tahun, dan sekarang aku sudah Chunnin, tapi ada kabar menyedihkan, karena Nenek sakit, Ibu dan aku harus pindah ke Suna, dan aku tidak bisa bermain bersama dengan teman temanku lagi, sedih sekali rasanya, karena itu, aku tidak memberitahukan ini tetapi, Konohamaru-sensei yang memberitahukannya.

Hari ini aku berangkat ke Suna, namun tiba tiba saat aku akan pergi datang seseorang memanggilku, tidak dua orang, bukan lebih, ya semua teman teman satu angkatanku diam diam sudah tahu, mereka memberikan kejutan untukku

"Kisame terima kasih ya…. Selama ini kau selalu membuat kami tersenyum"

"Iya teman teman….."

Aku pun pergi dengan menangis…

** # $Little By Little $^&**

Huhuhu….. maaf ya… kalau ceritanya gak nyambung maklum…. Baru belajar…..

Insya Allah di Chapter depan ada Romancenya….. dah…..


	6. Chapter 6

Little By Little Chap 6

2 tahun berlalu, kakekku juga sudah sembuh, aku sudah berumur 15 tahun, dan aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk tinggal sendiri. Aku kembali ke Konoha, diantar oleh Ibuku Hinata. Dan ia akan kembali lagi ke Suna.

Di Konoha aku harus meminta izin kepada Hokage, ayahku sendiri, tapi walaupun aku anaknya aku tidak mau jika tidak izin ke Kantor Hokage langsung. Ayahku sengaja tidak member tahukan kedatanganku ke Konoha, tapi ia akan memanggil teman satu timku ke Kantor Konoha.

Setelah datang aku tidak langsung ke Kantor Hokage, aku istirahat terlebih dahulu, baru esok hari aku pergi ke Kantor Hokage.

"Tok… tok….. tok….." Suara ketukan pintu

"Iya masuk…"

Akupun masuk

"Eh….. kau Kisame, tunggu sebentar ya, sebentar lagi teman temanmu akan datang"

"Baiklah"

Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan pintu

"Tok….. tok….. tok….."

"Masuk….."

Terlihatlah dua laki laki dan satu anjing

"Dia….. tuan Hokage?" Tanya seorang laki laki yang dikuncir seperti nanas

"Iya dia siapa?" Sambung laki laki yang membawa anjing

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Hmmm….. apa mungkin… dia Kisame?, bukan Kisame itu rambutnya dikuncir dan ikat kepalanya ada di dahinya bukan untuk menguncir rambutnya, Hmmmm….."

"Majulah sini!" Perintah tuan Hokage

"Kau…" Kata Shikaru ragu ragu sambil melirikku

"Aku…? aku Kisame…. Kau tidak ingat dengan teman satu timmu? Benar benar….."

"Ha….. kau Kisame?" Sambung Karashi tiba tiba

"Iya….. terus kenapa?"

"Gak ada apa apa" Jawab Shikaru dengan nada malasnya

"Kamu…. Itu….. malasnya tetep gak berubah" Kataku heran

"Sekarang kalian ajak Kisame jalan jalan sana! Kan sudah lama gak keliling Konoha…" Perintah Hokage tiba tiba

"Hmmmm….." Jawab Shikaru dan Karashi berjamaah*Woy….. ini bukan Shalat*

"Ayolah…. Plis… demi temanmu yang kecil ini" Jawabku memohon karena memang aku beda 1 tahun dengan mereka

"Baiklah….." Jawab Shikaru dan Karshi berjamaah—lagi—

"Hore…, Ayuk….. aku kangen sama temen temen nih…." Ajakku cepat cepat

"Eh….. eh….. aku bisa jalan sendiri kali….." Kata Karashi

"Udah… kamu kan jalannya lambat*JLEP…*" Jawabku mengejek sambil terus menarik tangan mereka

"OK….. Ok… tapi jangan cepet cepet dong….. emang mau ketemu siapa sih…" Tanya Shikaru dan Karashi bebarengan*Lho….. kok gak berjamaah lagi?*

"Udah… protes aja dari tadi!" jawabku jengkel

"Eh…. kok malah kamu yang jengkel?" Jawab mereka bebarengan

Kesabaranku sudah berada pada tingkat puncak, akupun mengeluarkan teriakkan yang menggelegar "Kalian mau gak sih temenin aku…. Kalau gak mau aku berangkat sendiri saja!" Akupun langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka

"Eh….. tunggu Kisame….." Mereka rupanya mengejar aku…. Apa? Mengejar?

Little By Little

"Eh….. tunggu Kisame….." Mereka rupanya mengejar aku…. Apa? Mengejar?

"Kisame….. awas…" Tiba tiba Shikaru memperingatkanku

"Ah….. awas…. Apa" jawabku cuek, tiba tiba… "Buk….." aku bertabrakkan dengan seseorang

"Aduh….." kataku meringis kesakitan

"Tuh kan apa aku bilang" Kata Shikaru*tumben gak malas?*

"Iya…. Iya….."

"Maaf ya…. Aku gak sengaja" segera aku minta maaf kepada orang tadi

"Iya….." jawabnya, tapi sepertinya aku sudah tidak asing dengan suara ini? Siapa ya?

"Kkkkkau…" teriak orang itu tiba tiba, tentu saja aku menoleh

"KAU…" teriakku membalas*baru kali ini aku denger teriak kok dibalas*

"Hhhhhh…." Aku dan dia langsung memalingkan muka

"Kau kan….." Kata Karashi ragu ragu

"Dia sepupuku" Kata Shikaru membalas

" Iya dia adalah Subaku no Itara, anak dari Kazekage" Jawabku masih dengan nada kesal

"APA!" Tiba tiba Karashi berteriak, yang membuat kami semua tutup telinga

"Hei… hei… kau kenapa?" Tanyaku heran

"K….ka…kau kenal?" Tanya Karashi ragu ragu

"Biasa aja kali!"Jawabku kesal

"Eh…. kalian cuekin anak Kazekage" Tiba tiba Itara berkata dengan sombongnya

"Ha….. sombong sekali!"Jawabku dengan ekspersi wajah mengejek

"Cukup….. kalian berisik, merepotkan" Kata Shikaru dengan nada malas

"Apalagi kau, Kisame" Sambungnya yang diikuti anggukan setuju oleh Karashi

"APA!AKU? Kalian tidak tahu permasalahannya kan? tanya tuh sang calon Kazekage! Bayangkan kalian menjadi aku! Pasti kalian akan melakukan hal yang sama!" Jawabku dengan berteriak sekencang kencangnya*Gak capek apa?*

Shikaru tersentak kaget, dan langsung mengejarku"HEI… KISAME TUNGGU! APA YANG KAU MAKSUD?"

Aku langsung berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran Shikaru yang rupanya diikuti Karashi dan Itara. Sepenjang perjalanan aku menangis,

"apa ini rasanya sendirian, tidak ada yang mempercayaiku bahkan temanku sekalipun" Tangisku

"Apa aku harus pergi saja dari Konoha dan tinggal bersama ibuku di Suna" Tak terasa langkahku melambat tiba tiba ada yang memegang lenganku

"Eh…. apa…." Kagetku

"Kisame jangan bilang kau akan pergi ke Suna, aku memang salah tadi, kumohon jangan pergi, aku minta maaf kalau aku tadi tidak mempercayaiku, tapi aku mau tanya satu hal, Apa arti tadi yang kau katakan" Tanya Shikaru disertai dengan anggukan Karashi

Sebenarnya aku senang sekali, tapi karena ada Itara aku mengurungkan niatku

"Ah…. Sekarang kau minta maaf tapi nanti kau akan mengulanginya…., daripada aku disini sendirian lebih baik aku tinggal di Suna, bersama ibuku"

Tiba tiba datang anak perempuan

"Ha….. sepertinya…. ,Kau Kikyo kan?" Jawabku ragu ragu

"Iya kak, aku Kikyo, Kakak Kisame jangan pergi ya….. walaupun Kakak Bertiga ini tidak mempercayai perkataan Kakak Kisame aku bersedia untuk mendengarnya" Kata Kikyo memohon dengan polos dan dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa, karena saat ia mengatakan 'walaupun Kakak Bertiga ini tidak mempercayai perkataan Kakak Kisame aku bersedia untuk mendengarnya' membuat Shikaru, Karashi, dan tentu saja Itara marah, apalagi si Karashi ia ingin sekali membuat adiknya itu memohon maaf kepadanya

"Hei apa yang kau bilang Kikyo" Teriak Karashi menggelegar

Kikyo rupanya tidak mendengarnya dan tetap memohon kepadaku untuk tidak pergi

"Hmm…. Maaf Kikyo… sepertinya kali ini aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu, karena DIA" Aku menjawab dengan menekankan kata DIA sambil menunjuk Itara

"APA! Ada apa denganku?" jawab Itara pura pura tidak tahu

"Kau jangan pura pura hilang ingatan ya…., kau ingat kan saat kau memutuskan persahabatan kita hanya gara gara kau suka dengan musuh besarku di Suna, Gara gara kau suka dengan Fukai, apa arti kebaikanku selama ini?, Kau sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini kan Tara? (Ini nama panggilan Itara yang aku buat), kau hanya melakukan ini karena disuruh oleh Fukai kan, tapi kenapa saat aku menanyakan ini kau bilang tidak? Ini membuatku sakit hati, aku benci KAU TARA! Berkali kali kucoba katakan itu dan melupakan sahabatku, tapi tidak bisa!, Kau puas!, atau kau belum puas! Kalau kau belum puas juga! Silahkan bunuh aku! Agar aku tidak terus terusan menderita" tak terasa saat aku mengatakan ini air mataku jatuh, dan sepertinya Itara menangis

"Tapi… Kisame… KISAME" Saat Itara mencoba menjelaskan aku langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka

"KISAME….. tunggu…. Dengarkan penjelasanku!" Teriak Itara sambil berlari mengejarku dan diikuti oleh semua

"Kenapa? Kenapa tadi aku harus menjelaskan?Aku akan pergi mencari tempat yang tenang untuk beberapa hari" Gumamku dijalan dan tetap berlari juga menangis.


	7. Apakah Kisame Bisa Selamat?

Little By Little Chap.7

"Aku harus mencari tempat yang tenang untuk beberapa hari" Gumamku  
"Hhh...Hhh... akhirnya aku sampai..." Bisikku setelah aku sampai di gerbang Konoha  
"Ha... penjaganya tidak ada, aku harus cepat"  
Aku pun mengendap endap dan akhirnya...  
"Yes... berhasil"  
Aku segera berlari meninggalkan Konoha

**#*Di kantor Hokage*#**

Tok...tok...tok...

"Iya masuk" Kata Hokage mendengar suara ketukan pintu

"Baik" Terdengar suara 2 shinobi dan 1 kunoichi

"Oh... kalian, ada apa? lho mana Kisame?" tanya Hokage heran

"Sebentar Tuan Hokage tanyanya satu satu" Kata Shikaru menenangkan

"Iya... sekarang jawab!"

"Jadi..." Jawab mereka berdua ragu ragu

"Kenapa?"

"Ki...kis..kisame pergi..." Jawab Itara gugup

"Sstttt... apa yang kau lakukan Itara" bisik Karashi dan Shikaru bersama

"Apa... kenapa?" Tanya Hokage kaget

"Ini semua karena kami" Jawab mereka bertiga bersama

"Sekarang kalian kejar Kisame, kalian yang memulai kalian juga yang harus bertanggung jawab" Jawab Hokage tegas

"Baik...kami berangkat" Jawab mereka

**LITTLE BY LITTLE**

"Kenapa dia jadi sensitif ya? dulu dia tidak seperti itu" bisik Karashi kepada Shikaru yang ternyata di dengar Itara

"Tidak tahu" Jawab Shikaru dengan mengangkat kedua pundaknya

"Itu semua karena aku" Sambung Itara tiba tiba

"Ha... karena kamu?" Jawab Karashi seperti biasa*KEPO*(Karashi : Awas Loe..., Dania : OH... tdk...)

"Iya... tadi dia kan sudah bilang, dulu kami bersahabat, namun setelah aku tahu bahwa laki laki yang aku suka adalah musuh besar Kisame, aku kaget, dan dia Fukai menyuruhku untuk memutuskan persahabatan ini, dan ternyata benar aku menurutinya. Namun setelah aku memutuskan persahabatanku, Fukai juga memutuskanku, benar kata Kisame, Fukai bukanlah laki laki yang baik" Karashi mendengarkannya dengan seksama dan Shikaru ternyata meneliti perkataan Itara

"Jadi..." Perkataan Karashi terputus karena Shikaru

"Jadi intinya Kisame trauma, dia mencoba untuk melupakan Itara sahabatnya, tepatnya mantan, tetapi dia tidak sanggup melupakannya, sehingga dia menjadi sensitif seperti ini" Jelas Shikaru panjang lebar

Tak terasa air mata Itara mengalir "Aku harus meminta maaf kepada Kisame, bagaimanapun caranya" Setelah mengatakan tekadnya dia berlari meninggalkan Karashi dan Shikaru

"Itara..."

**LITTLE BY LITTLE**

Setelah sampai di Gerbang Konoha, Mereka meminta izin kepada penjaga, dan segera pergi mencari Kisame.

Tiba tiba di tengah perjalanan

"Hei... kalian akan mengejar teman kalian Kisame?" Tanya seseorang

"Iya... ada apa dengan dia?" Jawab Itara tegas

"Hahahaha... dia sudah kami tangkap"

"Apa?" Tanya Itara kaget

"Ha? kau tidak dengar?temanmu sudah kami tangkap

"Awas kau" Itara sudah siap siap untuk menyerang

"Tunggu Itara dia berbohong, Kisame tidak mudah ditangkap" Cegah Karashi

"Kau tidak percaya? rasakan ini..." Serang seeorang itu

**#*Masih di hutan, tapi perjalanan Kisame*#**

"Jdddaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

Kisame digagetkan dengan suara

"Suara apa itu? ada pertempuran!aku harus membantu!"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

LITTLE BY LITTLE CHAP.8

'Jdddaarrrrrrrrrrrrrr'  
Kisame dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara yang menggelegar  
"Suara apa itu? ada pertempuran! aku harus membantu!" Kataku sambil berlari menghampiri asal suara itu

**#*Setelah Beberapa Saat*#**

Akhirnya... Ha... Apa...!, itu kan Itara, Karashi, dan Shikaru, apa yang mereka lakukan? Oh celaka Karashi dan Shikaru terluka dan Itara maju ke pertempuran... apa Itara?" Setelah aku sadar Itara akan di serang aku segera berlari untuk menyerang musuh itu

"AWASSSSSS!" Teriakku menghampiri Itara

"Kisame?" Tanya Itara ragu

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara, cepat lari!" Perintahku kepada Itara

"Tidak aku akan membantumu!" jawab Itara tegas

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan memerintahkan Itara untuk segera pergi "Cepat! atau aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

Akhirnya Itara mengalah, namun sekarang giliran Shikaru yang mencegahku

"Kisame!Jangan! Kau tak akan bisa melawannya!"

"Hh... apa? jangan coba coba meremehkanku!" Jawabku ketus

"Hei... bocah kau bicara saja dari tadi!" Kata musuh itu tiba tiba

"APA! Kau tak sabar untuk mati?" Jawabku mengejek\

"Bukannya kau bocah!"

"Baiklah... rasakan ini! Tojun Kagebunshin no jutsu" Teriakku mengeluarkan jutsuku

"Hanya itu kemampuanmu?" Tanya musuh itu meremehkan

"Ini taktikku, akan kujebak kau" Bisikku pelan

Setelah itu aku melemparkan kunai ke bunshinku sehingga membuat asap yang mengepul

"Uhuk...uhuk... apa yang kau lakukan bocah" tanya musuh itu kesal

"Kena kau!, Kagebunshin no jutsu, Rasengan..." tanpa disadari oleh musuh itu seranganku tepat mengenai tubuh musuh itu.  
Setelah kukira musuh itu mati aku menghampiri Itara, Shikaru, dan Karashi yang terbaring lemah. Itara belari ke arahku dengan wajah senang dan dengan mata berkaca kaca, namun ternyata tiba tiba serangan musuh menuju Itara, aku langsung berlari ke Itara  
"Kisame Jangan!" Cegah Shikaru, tetapi aku tak menghiraukan  
"Kagamene no jutsu" Hampir saja jurus bayangan Shikaru mengenaiku, tapi aku berhasil menghindar  
"Kisame!" Shikaru kaget melihat aku dapat menghindari bayangannya  
"Itara! kau larilah!" teriakku saat aku suah di depan Itara dan tidak sampai hitungan detik, serangan musuh berhasil mengenaikku  
"Aakhhhh..." Ringisku kesakitan, seketika itu mataku mulai berat,terdengar teriakkan Itara dan Shikaru menghampiriku "KISAME!", namun rasanya mataku sedikit demi sedikit terpejam, dan aku tak bisa mendengar suara mereka.

**LITTLE BY LITTLE**

**KARASHI POV**

"Hhh..." Ku mencoba membuka mataku

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Shikaru

"Iya..." saat itu aku sadar "bagaimana ini kita belum menemukan Kisame?" Tanyaku panik

"Kau tidak melihat?" Kata Shikaru sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri

"Dia..."

"Ya.. dia Kisame" Sambung Itara

"Dia kenapa? Lalu bagaimana dengan musuhnya?" Tanyaku dengan nada panik - lagi -

"Justru dia yang mengalahkannya, namun saat musuh itu akan melancarkan serangan dahsyat terakhirnya ke kita, Kisame melindungi kita, dan akhirnya dia yang terkena" Jelas Itara sedih, terlihat matanya berkaca kaca

"Lalu..." Tanyaku ragu

"Dia terluka parah jika tidak segera ditangani, dia akan kehilangan nyawanya, itu yang Itara katakan(Karena Itara juga ninja medis, namun penyembuhan yang Itara lakukan tidak mempan)" Jelas Shikaru

"APA!KEHILANGAN NYAWA?" Teriakku kaget

**END OF KARASHI POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya kami sampai di rumah sakit Konoha

Di rumah sakit, kami bertemu dengan Sakura Sensei

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Karashi dan Kisame?"

"Karashi terluka, tetapi tidak terlalu parah, kalau Kisame dia harus segera ditangani, jika tiak dia akan…" Penjelasan Itara berhenti karena Sakura-san memotong

"Sudah aku tau cepat bawa mereka ke ruang perawatan"

"Baik…."

**LITTLE BY LITTLE**

Dania :Akhhhh... akhirnya chapter ini selesai...

People(Semua pemain di fi ini) :Hu... dasar author males...

Dania :Hoammmm... Gpp... yg males gue loe yg repot... gak gue lanjutin ni fic lho! Soalnya fi ini jelek banget…. Gak pantes dibaca….

People :Ya... jgn nyerah dong…

Dania :Masalah buat loe...

People : Kalo gak dilanjutin kita ngapain dong

Dania :Terserah... emang ngurus...

People :Rasakan ini... (semua pada mengeluarkan jurusnya masing masing)

Dania : Ha...(kaget) KABUR!

Review y…


End file.
